


Brain Bug

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [65]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bugs, Comforting, Fluff, He’s stressed out, M/M, Multi, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “What about a request about anti being really jittery and easily startled cause of anxiety , and dark and wild trying to fuffly calm him down”- shadowkitten0321





	Brain Bug

Anti didn’t like bugs.

Actual real life creepy crawlies or the bugs he sometimes encountered in software that would otherwise have been totally safe for him to thread himself through.

He’d seen one pass by awfully quickly on a mission recently, and it was fucking big, all things considered, and disgusting looking in the code. It was difficult to get the picture out of his head once it was gone.

Bugs and viruses, as Wilford once enquired, were very different.

A virus is deliberate. Made to destroy and corrupt. A bug is an accident. It’s faulty. It shouldn’t exist in any program, malicious or not.

Sometimes there were just weird and non-consequential.

But when one saw a bug in its code form, it was difficult to not suspect that the bug had made its way into ones own code.

That’s when Anti started having nightmares.

The bug would corrupt him beyond repair, no going back, and he’d feel himself fizzling into total oblivion when he’d be shaken awake by one of his partners.

He’d be glitching and sweating some sort of... whatever Antis body’s equivalent of sweat was.

That night, it was easier to shake off. It was one time and he’d woken up with all of his code still very much intact, he even had a quick midnight visit with Bing just to run a scan.

And then he was drifting back to sleep, snuggled between Wilford and Dark, moderately peaceful.

-

Dark was locking himself in his office, head down in mountains of paperwork and Wilford was very occupied with a new show idea he was working on. Anti was pacing. Anti was pacing, occasionally glitching through the corridors, and every time he glitched, he was questioning whether or not he usually glitched like that, and he KNEW in theory he didn’t have the bug. He’d literally gone to Bing to run a scan the night before. It was fine. He was fine.

He did not feel fine. He was shaking. He had to find Bing, do just one more scan. Maybe even talk to one of the Googles. Were their scans any better? They’d make him feel sick, what with their particular brand of anti-virus. But it’d be worth it, just to know that goddamn bug wasn’t in his system, right?

In his dream, he’d come so close to oblivion in less than the blink on an eye. Now, in his awake state, walking towards Bing’s room, he was filled with the dreaded possibility that every step, every single movement or thought or action could be his last.

By the time he reached Bing’s room, where the guy had his own hand open and mangled, working on what looked like an in-built fidget spinner, Anti felt like he was going to throw up. The bug must have been all through him now, just eating him from the inside out, and he was glitching violently.

“S-scan me...”

And Anti passed out in a heap on the floor.

Bing called Dark. There was a very specific kind of protocol, since Ani and Bing were close. Anti would often go to Bing for his problems, and if Dark needed to be there to keep Anti under control, he couldn’t really be kept under the same banner as everyone else of just attempting to ignore the problems until they went away.

-

Anti was lying in the bed of Dr Ipliers office, Dark and Wilford watching over him carefully. Th second he realised he wasn’t already dead, he started to panic again. The smile that had been on Wilfords face from noticing him stir dropped immediately. 

Dark immediately sat down on the bed, as did Wilford, and they just... held him. Kept him still, and whispered into his ear. He was too panicked to tell the difference between who was who at that point, it just all melded into one.

“It’s okay. You’re fine. There’s no bug, no accidents, no malfunctions. You e been checked three times over. You’re okay, Anti. It’s going to be just fine.”

And that familiar sensation of one cooler body pressed up one side and one warmer body pressed up on the other side was so familiar, so enticing, that it was difficult to stay panicked. He had questions, to be sure, but for a moment, he stayed just breathing. Just keeping still, or trying to. He still had the shakes a little, it was like he was coming down.

“So... wait, when did Bing check me?”

Dark kept his voice   
“While you were unconscious.”

“And no bug?”

Wilford smiled softly.  
“No bug. Just a very stressed glitch.”

At that moment, Bing walked in with some coffee for those in the room that could actually drink it, before seeing the three piled onto the bed. He exclaimed, putting the tray of coffees down on a desk.

“Dude, you totally like, messed with your own programming! You went into this looping thing, it was crazy!”

Anti cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what Bing was really saying.

“Wait, wait, ye gotta slow down. What do ye mean “looping thing”?”

Bing thought about it for a second.

“You has the human equivalent of an anxiety attack and passed out from stress. If you had a physical shell like me you would have blown yourself out, dude. You really got lucky. It’s like, you thinking about the bug thing actually made you worse and made your programming think there was a bug anyway, even though there wasn’t. Totally weird.”

Wilford kissed the side of Antis cheek and it buzzed a little.

“So strange. How very mortal of you, Anti. Are you sure you’re all programming after all?”

Anti jabbed him in the side, lovingly.

“Fuck off, Loon. Ye can’t pull the mortality card when there’s a good chance ye’re immortal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
